


Comfort in the new Lands

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Aegnor is reborn into the modern world, centuries after all other remaining elves were expecting another to join them. Glorfindel takes it upon himself to protect Aegnor and introduce him to all the wonders the age of men has to offer.<br/><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in the new Lands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyncke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts).



> Request from Phyncke:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** R  
>  **Requested pairing =** Glorfindel/Aegnor or Glorfindel/Fingolfin or Glorfindel/Thranduil or Fingolfin/Thranduil  
>  **Story elements =** I would like to see the elves in a variety of settings and out of their usual comfort zones - modern setting, one of the elves is reborn and into a new Age and they feel like a fish out of water. They must acclimate to the environs etc and all the challenges they face.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, BDSM, cruelty, incest, MPREG  
>   
> 

  
  
**Title:** Comfort in the new Lands  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Phyncke  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** AU, Modern  
**Warnings:** sex, m/m  
**Pairing:** Glorfindel Aegnor, Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Aegnor is reborn into the modern world, centuries after all other remaining elves were expecting another to join them. Glorfindel takes it upon himself to protect Aegnor and introduce him to all the wonders the age of men has to offer.  
**AN:** I’ve never written nor read a story with Aegnor in it. I hope my version of him is acceptable.  
Apologies for the Erestor/Glorfindel references. I couldn’t help myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Name?”

“Aegnor.”

“Surname?”

“Uhhhh, Felagund?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you…?” Aegnor asked.

The burly man sitting across from him seemed sceptical.

“Have you ever been employed by the military before?”

“Employed? Noooo,” Aegnor half pondered his answer.

“Do you have any kind of military background?”

“Yes.”

“Which country did you represent?”

“Well, the people of Doriath for one.”

“Doriath? I have not heard of that. Where is it? Somewhere in the Middle East?”

“Quite possibly. I have not had the opportunity to explore all the lands since my last visit and the names change so regularly.”

“How true. What rank did you hold?”

“Commander.”

“What duties did this role include?”

“I trained people in combat and led them into battle.”

“You commanded people and yet were not employed by the military?”

“It was my responsibility to do this, not a job I required compensation for.”

“I like your attitude,” the man smiled.

Aegnor beamed with pride.

“What weapons have you skill in?”

“I am well rounded with most. My aim is true with long-distance and projectile weapons but I am also able to attack and defend in close combat.”

“Excellent. So, guns, missiles, hand to hand, etcetera?”

“Certainly hand to hand. Guns and missiles… are they the modern equivalence of bows and arrows?”

They man across the table began nodding his head and started to say ‘yes,’ but quickly stopped and gave a puzzling look. 

“You have trained with bows and arrows? Playing little Indians were you?”

“I am unfamiliar with that term, but yes, I am a trained marksman in archery. Composite and longbow I excel in especially, but I am confident I can fire the arrow from the gun and missile as well.”

The man across the table gave Aegnor a long, hard stare.

Aegnor felt like shifting uncomfortably, but his years of discipline held him place.

“I hit my mark every time, if they are stationary. Eight times out of ten if they are in motion,” Aegnor offered.

The man continued staring.

“Throwing knives I must admit I am very mediocre in. There are some better than I, and some worse than I. ‘Tis the way of all things. It is impossible for one to be perfect in all aspects of warfare. Or life, for that matter,” Aegnor shrugged.

“Throwing knives?” the man across the table asked.

“Twin blades I am good in, though where I am the most talented is the long sword. Fought most of my battles with the long sword. No shield, just the single blade in my two hands, I could guard and attack as best as any with a shield. That is, until my unfortunate accident,” Aegnor lamented.

“Accident?” the man asked, an incredulous look still upon his face. Swords? Bows? Shields? Doriath was sounding a little behind the times to him. So many questions he could ask about this stranger, but currently his head was swimming too much with these olden terms, so he grasped onto the statement that made the most sense to him.

“Yes, the day I died. I have relived that moment over and over again and find myself surprised with how stupid I was. The way I let down my guard. How I saw the swing arcing in my direction, yet did nothing to block it. That is a mistake I shall not make again, I assure you,” Aegnor said with a grin.

“No, I imagine it will not be.” Why did he not ask about the swords? the man thought to himself.

“Right, well, I think I have enough information from you for now. Perhaps we’ll get you started on some physical tests for now and we’ll have a chat again soon,” the man smiled politely.

“Wonderful!” Aegnor smiled broadly.

 

~*~*~*~  
A few weeks later  
~*~*~*~

 

Glorfindel peered at his cousin through the one-way glass. His initial surprise at hearing the news of his cousin’s re-emergence into the world had faded away into joy and concern.

“How came he into your care?” Glorfindel asked.

“A few weeks ago he applied to the army. As you can imagine, he did not pass the psych test. Though they have said that if on the right medication they would be happy to take him. Apparently he set new records for many apparatuses on the obstacle course and various exercises,” the man in the white coat said.

“Yes, he was always very athletic,” Glorfindel nodded.

“Of all the family members he listed, you were the only one we were able to locate,” the doctor advised.

“Yes, they left these shores long ago,” Glorfindel confirmed.

“Living abroad, eh?”

“Ah, yes. Malta, for the most part. The warm air and sea breeze agrees with them,” Glorfindel offered easily. The lie rolling off his tongue

“I will be certain to contact them and advise that Aegnor has been found. It has been so long since we last saw him.”

“Ran away teen?” the doctor asked.

“The past is too painful,” Glorfindel grimaced and turned from the window.

“Of course. Though with the psychosis your cousin has, running away from reality, including family, home and life in general, is not uncommon. It may take some time to work out the proper medication for him,” the doctor said gently.

“Certainly. Though I may take him to the doctor who previously saw to his needs,” Glorfindel said offhandedly.

“You have the right to do so, though before we release your cousin we will need the other doctor’s details to forward all recent information on to.”

“Of course. When may I see him?”

“You may see him now, if you like.”

“May we have some privacy, please?”

“It would be more beneficial for me to view how he reacts to a familiar face. It may help with the medication levels and determining the precise mental issues he has,” the doctor informed.

“Would it be best if I play along with his fantasy?” Glorfindel asked.

“Best not to encourage his state of mind,” the doctor answered.

“Very well then,” Glorfindel braced himself for what he would have to do next.

~*~

“FIN!” Aegnor stood up from the metal chair and launched himself at Glorfindel, hugging the blonde tightly. “I have not seen you since the halls of the dead!”

“It certainly has been an age since we last saw one other,” Glorfindel said gently.

“More than one!” Aegnor countered, slapping Glorfindel’s arm in a manly fashion.

“Tell me, how is this world? I saw briefly that it has changed greatly, but have not yet experienced it. It seems harsh.”

“Well, it can be a tough place to live, but with good friends and family by your side, it is a wondrous world as well.”

“Friends? Family? Are there more than just us? How many? How many of us are there? How many survived all these years? Will I see them all? Are they safe? Can you take me to them?” Aegnor asked a flurry of questions, his excitement clear on his face, as though a young boy bouncing with impatience for Santa Claus to arrive on Christmas Eve.

“Hush calm down, dear cousin. You will see everyone again. I shall contact them tonight and advise of your being found, and I am certain all members will rush here just to see you. I promise. We have missed your presence in our lives for so long,” Glorfindel crushed Aegnor to him, stroking the other’s bristly blonde hair gently. “So, so long.”

Aegnor smiled and melted into Glorfindel’s embrace.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Brian!” a voice called from behind. Glorfindel swivelled in his seat and saw three friends approach. Glorfindel smiled broadly but made no further gesture. “We have not seen you at the club all week! Not a bad thing for us, mind you,” the man patted his pocket stuff full of money.

“Yeah, well, gotta let you boys make a living too,” Glorfindel grinned in jest.

“Brian?” Aegnor asked from across the table.

“Oh yes,” Glorfindel said, “Peter, this is Andre, Paul and Brett. Guys, this is an old friend from school,” Glorfindel’s eyes bulged in Aegnor’s direction, hopefully getting the message to play along through to his cousin.

“Peter?” Aegnor asked. Obviously it didn’t work.

“Peter is a manager of a club. He’s travelled all this way just to scout me,” Glorfindel interrupted. “Forgive his simple-mindedness. He’s been travelling several days cross-country to reach me. Only arrived an hour ago.”

“Right. So, you gonna leave us?”

Glorfindel shrugged. “Might be nice to move again. I always said I don’t like to hang about too long in one place.”

“Huh. Well, let us know if you need other boys, we can swing it just as well as Brian,” Andre said to Aegnor, thrusting his hips into Aegnor’s face.

Glorfindel laughed nervously, carefully watching Aegnor’s stiff and perplexed reaction.

“I’ll be sure to let you know what I decide when a decision is made,” Glorfindel announced. “I’ll even let you all throw me a big going away bash!”

The others laughed, said their farewells and moved on.

“Are they prostitutes? Are you!?” Aegnor asked, his lips tensed.

“No, not at all. You ought to know I at least would do no such thing!” Glorfindel shot back. “We are dancers. People reward us with money if they find our movements pleasing.”

“Oh, if your form, posture and feet are all in correct position and each element carried out exactly?”

“Uhhh, something like that.”

“Wow. This new world is very different!” Aegnor exclaimed, just as a waitress from the 24/7 diner delivered their greasy food. She pretended not to notice the odd comment and instead non-verbally flirted with Glorfindel. Glorfindel winked and smirked as she blushed charmingly. She had seen him in here plenty of times before in the ungodly hours of the morning, but always with a far rowdier crowd.

Glorfindel waited until she was out of ear-shot before stating. “Yes, speaking of which, it might be a good idea to tone down the whole ‘new world’ when we’re out in public. Just for a little while at least.”

“I am so glad to be out of confinement,” Aegnor said, arching his back and stretching his arms.

“Yes, sorry it took a little longer than anticipated. Had to track down a doctor willing to say you were previously his patient.”

Aegnor looked at Glorfindel humourously. “I do not get sick!”

“Yes, I know, but… it’s just,” Glorfindel sighed, “It was necessary to fool the other doctor is all.”

“You talk so strangely,” Aegnor smiled wistfully. “You fit right in. This age must agree with you.”

“There is certainly much to enjoy in the world, and the pace of living is to my liking. However it is nothing compared to home.”

“Erk- not the food!” Aegnor exclaimed half spitting the food back onto his plate.

“Admittedly the food at this diner is not of great quality, but we will be hard pressed to find anywhere else open at this time of night,” Glorfindel said as he got stuck into his bacon.

“But, what is this?” Aegnor asked pulling the fluffy flat bread up with brown liquid oozing off it.

“Pancakes,” Glorfindel swallowed. “I thought you might enjoy them. I recall your sweet tooth.”

“No, that was you,” Aegnor said, pushing his plate away from him.

“Well, what did you eat in the institution? Did you like any of that?”

“I had a lot of meat and vegetables. It was satisfactory enough. It sustained me as food should. I have no complaints about the taste. Though the mash potato was always a little watery.”

“Here, try my bacon, hash brown, sausages and eggs,” Glorfindel switched their plates over.

“What is hash brown?” Aegnor asked, stabbing his fork into the crispy mass.

“It is potato that has been fried,” Glorfindel explained.

“Fried?”

“Placed in boiling oil for a few minutes. Golden brown on outside, semi-gooey on the inside,” Glorfindel said as he started shovelling maple flavoured deliciousness into his mouth with abandon.

Aegnor hesitantly put a small amount in his mouth and immediately scrunched up his face around it. “I can certainly taste the oil,” he complained.

“I’ll cook you something later, but I will need to go shopping first. This is the best I can do for now,” Glorfindel tried not to sound weary.

Aegnor shrugged. “I suppose I have eaten worse in war camps.”

 

~*~*~*~  
3 days later  
~*~*~*~

 

Glorfindel opened to door to find a disgruntled elf on the other side.

“Silindrical, how lovely to see you,” Glorfindel greeted.

“Moving? You’re moving? I do not recall this being part of the ‘plan’,” she husked as she moved into Glorfindel’s studio apartment.

“I needed to post something that would catch someone’s attention while not raising suspicion with others,” Glorfindel responded.

“Then send a private message!” Silindrical exclaimed, turning to look at Glorfindel as he closed the door.

“You ought to know I am hopeless with technology.”

“How true,” Silindrical responded, remembering how frustrating it was just to teach Glorfindel how to save numbers into his phone at the last meeting. “Is everything all right?” Silindrical asked, genuine concern showing.

“Yes,” Glorfindel smiled, “though I do need to see the council.”

“The last gathering was only five years ago. You know they will not convene unless something grave has happened.”

“Not grave, spectacular!” Glorfindel announced.

“Glorfindel?” Aegnor asked from behind Silindrical. Silindrical spun to see the other elf, half naked, one hand rubbing sleep-filled eyes.

“Silindrical, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Aegnor. Aegnor, this is Silindrical.”

“Aegnor? Cousin?” Silindrical asked, looking between the new elf and Glorfindel. “How?”

“You see why I must speak with the council. We need papers, ID, accommodation, a new history, etcetera.”

“But, the last elf arrived more than five hundred years ago. It was expected there would be no more.”

“And yet,” Glorfindel waved towards Aegnor wildly.

“I shall see what I can do,” Silindrical offered. “Are you able to sustain your cover for a few days while preparations are made?”

“We will be fine,” Glorfindel assured.

Silindrical nodded, her duty done. 

 

~*~*~*~  
2 weeks later  
~*~*~*~

 

Glorfindel stood at the back of the room with Aegnor to his side, after sneaking in late. The Council members were at the front on a stage, welcoming everyone, thanking them for coming on such short notice, explaining that if anyone has difficulties returning to their lives after this gathering, a new identity will be provided. All known elves still living in the world were gathered. Fifty elves, all dressed in their most resplendent robes and hair very elaborately styled.

These meetings were a rare occasion, so everyone liked to look their best. Public speeches would eventually give way private chats, a dinner, a little dancing and then each person present would slip away into the night until the next meeting is called.

Celeborn was dragging things out, as much he always did.

“Loves the sound of his own voice, does he not?” Aegnor whispered in Glorfindel’s ear. Glorfindel smiled and his shoulders jerked.

“Always,” he whispered back.

Celeborn droned on for a while longer, a few other councillors spoke, then finally it was time for Aegnor to be introduced.

All heads turned at once and Aegnor was pinned to the spot by 100 eyes. 

“Relax, and smile,” Glorfindel whispered, comfortingly squeezing Aegnor’s hand. “They are merely curious.”

Aegnor did as suggested and began walking forward. He moved through the crowd towards the stage and ascended the stairs. Aegnor turned towards the crowd and bowed politely. 

After a brief introduction and quick history lesson on the previous life of Aegnor, questions were allowed from the other elves present.

“When did you return?” 

“A few weeks ago.”

“How did you arrive?”

“I awoke within a large city. Whether I travelled by boat and gained consciousness there, or was transported there directly by the will of the Valar, I cannot tell.”

“What did the Valar say when you spoke with them?”

“They asked if I would like to be reborn into Anor or returned to Middle Earth.”

“Why now, so long after the last elf?”

“I cannot say, only that I was under the impression that it took myself longer than most to come to accept my own demise, and thus, was not released from the Halls until recently.”

“Have you spoken with any other elves?”

“Not since my first life, and Glorfindel upon my return.”

“How did you find Glorfindel?”

“When I awoke, I was hungry and alone. I found this new world busy, loud, cold and harsh. I could find no place for shelter or warmth or food. I saw a sign requesting people to join the army. I saw this as an opportunity to gain what I had been seeking. Upon entering they found some of my answers a little odd, and thus contacted someone to assess my sanity, who in turn contacted Glorfindel, one of many whom I had listed as family.”

“Did the Valar make mention of us?”

“Only that there are elves still living in this world.”

“A few years ago, one of us, Brenaur, died. Do you know if he made it to the Halls?”

“I do not know.”

“Is the Valar willing to open the gates to us so that we may return home?”

“I do not know.”

~*~

Glorfindel grimaced at the line of questioning Aegnor was being forced to answer. He hoped Celeborn would end it soon else he may have to intervene instead.

A dark figured silently sidled up to Glorfindel, unseen by all those in front. A familiar scent filled Glorfindel’s nose and his uneasiness began to waver. A hesitant hand caressed the backs of Glorfindel’s fingers. Digits parted, and fingers took the opportunity to delicately entwine with its pairings. The long sleeves and flowing robes hid this action from any who cared to look. They appeared as friends whom stood side by side, the barest of touch of arms between them.

~*~

Aegnor answered all questions he could, clearly overwhelmed by the enquiries being made of him. Eventually everyone was silenced and was advised they would have the opportunity to meet Aegnor later that evening.

Aegnor moved through the crowd once more, avoiding eye contact until he reached Glorfindel at the far end of the room.

“You did well, cousin,” Glorfindel said supportively, giving Aegnor a warm one-armed hug.

“Thank you. I feel everyone was disappointed with most of my answers.”

“Disappointed only because so many miss home, not because of you,” the stranger advised kindly.

“Aegnor, I would like you to meet a very dear friend of mine, Erestor. Erestor, this is Aegnor.”

Erestor and Aegnor greeted one another in the tradition manner of raising one’s hand to their heart, then cupping the other’s cheek.

“You are cousins?” Erestor asked, stepping back. “It is very lucky that you were able to find one another so quickly.”

“Distant relations, but we grew up together. We are close enough to be considered family,” Glorfindel offered.

“And how are you finding the modern Middle Earth, Aegnor?”

“Far more different than I could have imagined. I wonder if it was a mistake choosing this over Valinor.”

“Did the Valar not give any warnings as to how the world is?”

“Like I said on stage, they said they can no longer see the world from afar, though they know there are still elves that live here.”

“I see,” Erestor nodded. 

“Erestor!” A voice from the crowd hissed. The three looked over to a male elf gesturing Erestor back into the crowd with a jerk of his head.

He turned back to Aegnor, paused, and then smiled. “It is good to have you amongst us,” he patted Aegnor’s arm. “If you require any assistance settling in, languages, technology, history, or anything, Glorfindel has my contact details. I am available if ever you wish to speak.”

Erestor’s fingers fell from Glorfindel’s grasp as he walked away.

“He is a friend?” Aegnor asked quietly.

“The very best,” Glorfindel confirmed.

“You look at him as though he is more,” Aegnor countered.

“Every ten years we receive new identities, change locations and jobs, so as not to raise suspicions amongst humans when we do not age as they do. However it is safest to have a few elves together in case there is trouble there should be someone available to contact the council. These pairings are changed every fifty years. There are so few of us elves left that we have all been put together with every other elf here at some point or another. We all get along, and no one has ever been disappointed when paired with someone,” Glorfindel explained.

“However…?” Aegnor hinted.

“Elves are social creatures. As much as the person’s one is partnered with is for protection and security, a bond is formed, sometimes closer than usual. The elves together can use one another for comfort; emotionally, personally and physically, if all parties are willing.”

“You are not with any elf now.”

“Erestor and I, our period came to an end five years ago. After how close we grew, I did not wish to be paired with another so soon, so opted to be alone. We do have a choice as to whether we would like to be paired, but not with whom we can be partnered with. For the most part that is random; though we cannot be with the same persons within 500 years of the last time we were together. However the choice to be alone or in pairs or trios must be made prior to people being paired. You cannot change your mind if you receive someone you would rather not be with. Though as I say, everyone here knows one another and gets along, so there has never been an issue with partnerships.”

“So, Erestor chose to be with someone after you?”

“Not exactly, he chose to be alone, but there was a difficult arrangement of people in pairs and threesomes, so there was one elf left over, and Erestor volunteered to be with him.”

“Oh.”

“It’s strange seeing him again so soon. For five decades we were the only elves we saw on a daily basis, the friendship we had cultivated in Imladris deepened over that time, and we came to rely on one another more than I have experienced with any others here, so it is incredibly hard to let go.”

“So you would rather be alone again?”

“How do you mean?”

“Would you prefer that I be allocated to someone else here?”

“No, you are different. Your presence is a balm to me. I have missed my cousin and all the raucous we used to get up to. I hope with the new identities we are to be given we will be someone fairly secluded so we may get up to all kinds of trouble in peace,” Glorfindel smiled cheekily.

“What about married couples? Are there any here in that situation?”

“A few. No more than five, I believe. They are not exempt from the rules, but are allocated one another every 500 years, rather than waiting for fate to randomly put them together.”

“There are no young elves,” Aegnor commented, looking around the room as everyone was finally dismissed and people started filing into the dining hall.

“Babies are not allowed. It would draw too much attention, and be harder to sort papers for. Schools, doctors, vaccinations, graduations, etcetera. Marriages to humans are not allowed, nor are human/elf babies. Relationships with humans are allowed, but for no longer than five years.”

“So many things to remember,” Aegnor grimaced.

“Come. Let us speak with Celeborn before he starts on his wine,” Glorfindel pulled Aegnor through the lessening crowd.

~*~

“And who will be introducing you into this new land?” a she-elf asked. She had introduced herself, but with all the new elves Aegnor had met that night, he had quite forgotten it.

“Glorfindel. Celeborn has even secured a cabin in a remote area so I can be gradually introduced into the modern era.”

“Glorfindel? As fond as I am of the golden lord, I am not sure he is the best candidate for this task. Technology is so important to humans, so many devices and communication methods. By the time Glorfindel is able to teach you all about one technology it will no doubt be obsolete!” she laughed.

“I am certain he will do his best, and we will manage. Celeborn will also organise for another council member, ahhhh, Lindir, I believe, to visit us often to assist and assess the situation.”

“Mmmm, too bad. Well, I look forward to when you are I are paired together. I will make certain we have fun,” she purred, eyeing Aegnor up and down as she did. 

“Hahaha, I cannot wait,” Aegnor responded awkwardly. “If you will excuse me, I think I will find Glorfindel. I do find myself tiring easily this evening. Excuse me,” Aegnor bowed and backed away.

Aegnor avoided everyone while still being able to survey the room, looking for his cousin. Not seeing the bright golden head towering over all other elves, Aegnor went in search of Glorfindel down the hallways leading the bathrooms that lacked bathing facilities, the kitchen and storerooms. Glorfindel, it seemed, was an excellent hider and it took Aegnor some time until he came upon Glorfindel.

Glorfindel and Erestor, that is. 

Aegnor immediately turned around and walked away, giving them some privacy.

~*~

Fifteen minutes later Aegnor heard voices coming closer from behind the door he was guarding.

“He treats you well?” Glorfindel asked.

“Glorfindel! He does not lay a hand on me,” Erestor admonished.

“You are not lonely, I hope,” the voices grew steadily louder.

“I do miss you, Glorfindel,” Erestor said gently. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and all grew silent for a while.

The door opened and Erestor exited, his cheeks flush his lips swollen. 

If he was shocked to see Aegnor he did not let on.

“Aegnor,” he nodded his head in greeting before retreating back into the main room.

“I take it you were saying your farewells?” Aegnor asked.

“Something to that effect,” Glorfindel agreed. “Apologies for leaving you alone.”

“It is fine,” Aegnor said as he started walking back into the common area.

“Were any more awkward questions asked of you?”

“A few. And a really awkward sexual advance.”

“Lenair?”

“That is her name, yes!” Aegnor exclaimed.

Glorfindel smiled and patted Aegnor on the back.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Oh my! Look at this cabin! There is everything one could want here!” Aegnor exclaimed as he ran around looking at his new abode.

“Yes, here we can be self-sufficient, so we can ease into your exploration of modern Middle Earth,” Glorfindel smiled. “A large kitchen, a dining room, a small library and work room, large bathroom with a bath, space to lounge, vegetable patch out the back, kilometres of wide open hunting grounds all around us, a lake for fishing just down the hill, a small town two hour’s drive from here, and despite being so far from civilisation, we have all the modern comforts; indoor plumbing, heating, electricity, internet, television and two bedrooms, all fully furnished,” Glorfindel listed.

“A bedroom each?” Aegnor enquired.

“Yes. We’re lucky to get this cabin. It is usually reserved for the married couples, but is currently unoccupied, and so, here we are,” Glorfindel’s smile quickly turned to a frown seeing Aegnor’s look of disappointment. “What is wrong? You were ecstatic a moment ago.”

“Yes, I just thought we would be sharing a room. Like you and Erestor.”

“Well, we can. It’s just that the option is there if ever we would rather have a little space.”

“Would you rather your own bedroom?”

“Why don’t you choose a room, and that will be the one we share? We can use the other for storage, or guests, like when Lindir comes for a visit.”

Aegnor still looked concerned, but nodded nonetheless and went to find the larger of the bedrooms.

~*~

“AEGNOR!” Glorfindel yelled again.

“I do not wish to accompany you!” Aegnor sulked from the veranda.

“You won’t be. I will be accompanying you. Now come, we require a few necessities from town, and you need to learn how to drive. If you do not come here, then we shan’t have any milk or eggs for a while. Or bacon,” Glorfindel pressed, knowing how much Aegnor had taken to bacon.

“That is fine. We can wait until next week’s journey.”

“Very well, no bacon for a week. But even then, you will still be driving,” Glorfindel stated, closing the car door as he started back inside the cabin.

“Why can you not drive? That thing is a beast!” Aegnor whined.

“I know it was rather disconcerting the first time you saw and rode in one, but can you not see the uses cars have?”

“No. They may be faster than horses, but they smell, and require a lot of tending to.”

“But they can carry more people and supplies than a horse. I wonder how much bacon would fit in the boot if we filled it to the brim?” Glorfindel pondered almost to himself, though loud enough for Aegnor to hear. He slowed to a stop as he reached the steps, then slowly turned and eyed the car. “I imagine more than we could possibly eat,” he grinned to Aegnor then went inside.

~*~

A month. That was how long Aegnor could hold out before cracking.

“Oh blast!” he shouted at the steering wheel.

“You were doing well,” Glorfindel advised. “We are almost at the end of the drive.”

“The engine has never cut out on you before!” Aegnor vented his frustration at Glorfindel.

“That is true, but I have had a lot more practice than you. I have been driving cars for decades now. However when I started I was stalling the car just as much.”

“Just as much?” Aegnor asked hopefully.

“Just as much. Though that was a manual car. I have never known anyone to stall an automatic car.”

“Manual? Automatic?” Aegnor asked, his ire rising again at the unfamiliar words.

“Different types of transmission to the car,” Glorfindel explained.

“That is it, I cannot do this!” Aegnor grouched as he exited the car angrily. No amount of bacon was worth this. 

“Aegnor stop!” Glorfindel shouted back.

“Why? We have food and drink here. We will survive!” he stomped off towards the cabin.

~*~

Glorfindel moved over the driver’s seat and returned to the cabin, which was only twenty minutes up the road. A part of him was relieved. Not even when he had been learning to drive had he experienced such a bumpy, turbulent, or slow drive. Admittedly other elves would have been far better teachers, but none would have been as sympathetic as Glorfindel. Having died, spending time in the Halls, coming back into this strange land, it was all very overwhelming when it happens to Glorfindel. He could only imagine it was a hundred times worse for Aegnor, whom had been gone for so much longer than Glorfindel. This world had passed on from its magical beginnings and was now ruled by men. Hobbits, Orcs, Elves, Balrogs, Wizards; they were all creatures belonging to children’s fairy tales. Glorfindel sighed and went inside, into the kitchen to start on tonight’s dinner; stew, most likely. 

He heard Aegnor enter a while later, immediately turning on the television and flopping onto the couch.

Once he had put on the food, Glorfindel went out and sat next to Aegnor. He looked at the screen, but did not take in what he was watching.

“Tomorrow I’ll drive and we’ll go into town for supplies. Whatever you want,” he conceded.

“Really? I do not have to drive?” Aegnor asked.

“You will not have to drive tomorrow, or any time soon on a trip into town. However, I would like us to try again, just up and down the driveway. We don’t need to go anywhere. I just want you to get used to being behind the wheel.”

“You drive! Why do I need to learn?”

“We are out here alone, Aegnor. If I am injured, or if a fire comes through these woods, and we’re in a hurry, I need to know that you can drive us to safety. Just you and me,” Glorfindel looked at Aegnor sincerely. “You’re all I have.”

Aegnor lowered his head, embarrassed by his outbursts at Glorfindel’s genuine concern for their safety.

“You are all I have as well,” he whispered.

“I know, cousin,” Glorfindel conceded, placing his hand behind Aegnor’s neck, attempting to pull him in for a hug.

“No, you do not understand,” Aegnor resisted the pull, but did not let Glorfindel remove his hand. “You are literally all I have. I do not have any contact details for any other elf, or the council. I do not know how to use anything in this world, except this box with the miniature people inside, all of whom seem to have far more interesting lives than I. I was all alone, in an unfamiliar setting. Not just a different place or different time, but it might as well have been a completely different world. All I thought about was food and shelter, but there were no forests to hunt in, nor communal halls to share meals. When I was reborn I could not even remember my own parents’ names. Yet I remembered you,” Aegnor looked up. “I was overjoyed at seeing you again, my dear cousin, my best friend. But you have changed so much as well. Though I am with you, I feel as though it is not really you. You have skills we never could have dreamed of as a child. You have loved more deeply than I ever have, and-”

“Loved? Who?” Glorfindel asked, overwhelmed by Aegnor’s admissions, but dumbfounded by this statement of his feelings.

“Erestor,” Aegnor responded as though it were obvious.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, still confused. “I have not seen, spoken to or spoken of him in years.”

“But he is still in your thoughts and your heart.”

“Aegnor, yes. But still not as deep as love. He and I shared our lives and our bodies. Our old friendship and reliance on one another was so deeply ingrained in our relationship that feelings of loss from a bygone era bubbled to the surface and overwhelmed us with a need for one another I have never felt with anyone else. Physically or emotionally. After so many centuries of being friends, co-workers and confidants in Imladris, we did not expect a deeper connection to be established. Yet when it happened it took us both by surprise. It is not love, but I can see how it could be construed that way. It is hard to explain.”

“And what of me?” 

“You?” Glorfindel asked.

“You say you relied upon Erestor as you and he were the only elves you had contact with. What about me? I am the only living sentient being nearby, and will remain so for at least the next seven years. How does that not give way to desire for wanting something deeper?”

“Aegnor, we are cousins,” Glorfindel reasoned.

“Distant cousins. So distant we are barely related. Not that that would have stopped us in our youth,” Aegnor hissed.

“We were young, exploring our bodies and pleasures of the flesh for the first time.”

“Elves are social beings. Talking, touching, feeling, loving, that is all a part of our nature. It has been so long since I was last touched,” a single tear rolled down Aegnor’s cheek. “I can remember every moment in the Halls. I was alone, with none to speak with. I had no body, and so could not touch anything. Moments of my life replayed over and over again until I became numb to all the joy, sorrow, embarrassment and triumphant times I had experienced when alive. I knew not what had happened to my family, dead, alive, in the Halls, in Valinor. I knew not whether to mourn for them, or mourn for myself. I have been alone for so much longer than you care to think about, believe me,” Aegnor said with conviction. “I just want to feel again.” 

“Feel what?” Glorfindel husked.

“Anything, everything, except this anger and frustration this new world brings out in me.” Aegnor moved in, his hands caressing Glorfindel’s cheeks as their mouths grew closer, but not quite touching. “If this is too soon for you, you had best tell me now.”

“No, I could use the comfort as well,” Glorfindel agreed, and seized Aegnor’s lips with his own in a blazing kiss.

Aegnor threw himself over Glorfindel’s lap, straddling the bulging thighs, still so muscular from years of training. Glorfindel’s hands roamed up and down Aegnor’s broad back, feeling every shift of muscle. They reached down to grasp the firm buttocks and started squeezing suggestively and mounds of flesh.

Aegnor’s hands dove into Glorfindel’s golden hair, caressing the blonde’s neck, head and ears. Glorfindel suddenly grasped Aegnor’s waist forcefully and pushed him to the side so he lay upon the couch. Glorfindel swiftly followed Aegnor down, laying himself over his would-be lover. 

Aegnor opened his legs invitingly and watched the lord descend upon him. Glorfindel smiled with his lips closed and moved in for another kiss, this time slower and more sensual. He held most of his weight on one forearm resting upon the arm of the couch; the other lightly ran up and down Aegnor’s side. Aegnor in turn put his arms around Glorfindel’s waist and kneaded the flesh in want, muffled moans coming from his throat.

Glorfindel felt himself growing hard and began a steady rocking motion against Aegnor’s groin. Aegnor’s moans grew louder and Glorfindel was aroused further by the newly reborn elf’s enjoyment. He snaked a hand under the other’s body, grasping at a tight cheek through the material of the clothes the elf wore. The sensations building after so long without any stimulus had Aegnor attempting to twist out of Glorfindel’s hold, but the balrog-slayer’s body was still mostly on top of him, and escape was impossible without further leverage or strength.

“No… Stop!” Aegnor gasped, pushing at Glorfindel’s shoulders.

“If you insist,” Glorfindel smirked and sat back to allow Aegnor to calm his breathing. While Aegnor was distracted, Glorfindel pushed the shirt up the other warrior’s body and quickly undid the ties to his trousers. Coming to his senses, Aegnor tried to catch the large hands before they could pull down his clothing, but Glorfindel was too fast and Aegnor was left exposed. Pulling at his shirt, he tried to cover himself but again was foiled by Glorfindel when his hands were caught in a tight grip and moved aside. “Come now, there is no need to play coy,” Glorfindel cooed, pressing a kiss to Aegnor’s lips before continuing. “I need this as much as you,” he reassured.

Snaking down the muscular body, he pushed Aegnor’s clothing high up his chest, exposing the rose-petal pink nipples. Licking his lips in want, Glorfindel swooped down and took one into his mouth, sucking ardently on the delicate nub. Aegnor arched his back in response, groaning. Glorfindel played with Aegnor’s chest, going from one bud to the other and back again, tormenting the sensitive nipples repeatedly with tongue, lips and teeth before kissing his way down the stomach. At the bellybutton, Glorfindel dipped his tongue into the small round hole. Aegnor sucked in his stomach, releasing a small giggle as the hot slippery muscle tickled him. Grinning in surprise and mischievousness, Glorfindel attacked again, holding Aegnor’s hip steady so there would be no escape for the fiery beauty. Aegnor bucked as he attempted his retreat, but quickly relented to the laughter that overcame him. Glorfindel continued his onslaught until Aegnor brokenly cried out for mercy.

With slow, methodical movements, Glorfindel trailed his way further down Aegnor’s body, pressing a few kisses to the skin pulled tightly over hip bones. With tentative nips and caring licks, Glorfindel slid down in between Aegnor’s legs and gently cupped the semi-hard penis in one hand. Aegnor jumped at the touch and tried to wriggle away, but Glorfindel kept him firmly in place.

“AAAH! No…” Aegnor near begged.

“You do not seem to be enjoying this as much as you should be,” Glorfindel cooed, “but you will be, soon enough. Just relax and enjoy my attention.”

Glorfindel released Aegnor’s hands so he could use both to tease and touch his partner with. Glorfindel ducked his head down to meet the beautiful penis and gave the head a little kiss. With a careful hand, he began stroking the object of his attention, his fingers closed lightly around the shaft. Licking the crest, Glorfindel drooled saliva down the rod, easing his way as his hand continued to rub against the pole. He started slow but sped up as the flesh within his grasp warmed and was slick to the touch. His mouth sucked at the head mostly, but would occasionally travel further south to lick the pink sacs, playing with their sensitive surfaces with his rough tongue, sending delightful pleasure up Aegnor’s spine.

Kissing and sucking, sliding and cupping, Glorfindel continued his ministrations until Aegnor was rock hard and ready to explode. He eased off the shaft and made to move away.

“NO!” Aegnor cried out, grasping Glorfindel’s bicep. “You cannot leave me like this!” he begged.

“I will not leave you wanting, I thought it time to lavish my attention elsewhere, is all,” Glorfindel smiled, but still made to move all the same. Aegnor gripped tighter.

“You can do anything you want after this, but please, I need this. To know that my pleasure is all you care about at this moment, to feel you, to orgasm with no further sensations present. Please, right now, this is all I want. I will do whatever you wish for later, just first, finish this,” he finished with a whisper, desperate.

Glorfindel smiled understandingly and dove down into Aegnor’s crotch once more. He cupped the heavy sacs and massaged them gently while his mouth glided up and down the thick shaft once more. He hummed deep within his throat when the tip reached far back into him.

Aegnor could not stop the gasps of pleasure falling from his mouth as he attempted to breathe while experiencing this intense sensation. His hips started thrusting of their own accord, certain he would choke Glorfindel before this was done, but unable to stop himself. It had been too long.

The build-up of feelings and awareness, of his growing passion and forthcoming orgasm, the knowledge he was no longer alone, became too much. Aegnor released all his pent-up sorrow and started crying, even as his essence erupted down Glorfindel’s throat. He wept with fear and relief, joy and sorrow, but mostly hope and gratitude that although he was in a strange new world, he was now home, and in the loving arms of someone who would never judge or leave him.

 

~Fin~


End file.
